The present invention relates to a method for recording telephone conversations. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for recording telephone conversations with a telephone conversation partner, wherein a warning voice message indicating the recording is played in order to inform the telephone conversation partner.
Methods for recording telephone conversations are well known in the prior art. These methods are directed to the recording of conversations by companies in order to improve customer services, employees' productivity and also in order to perform remote supervision. The customers are informed by means of a voice message indicating the recording.
In addition, telephone conversation recording performed by companies is a very helpful tool for dispute resolution, sales verification as well as training and development of employees.
Ancillary result of recording telephone conversations is that the customers calling these companies, once they know that a call is being recorded, are more polite and more patient which helps to avoid disputes.
From the customer's point of view the telephone conversation recording performed by companies is a one-way driven service and concept. Customers are, for example, not always sure if the conversation has been recorded. In addition it is difficult to obtain a copy of the recorded telephone conversation in case it is needed, for example, as a support for a complaint, a legal action or an insurance claim.